Gracia
How Gracia joined the Tourney Gracia is introduced as a young girl who ran away from the confines of her home to learn more about the world. She's attacked by a group of rowdy soldiers soon after she escapes (the Japanese script implies they were actually Akechi soldiers trying to take her back home). She's saved and tended to by Magoichi. Amazed by his heroics, she dubs him her mentor and follows him everywhere he goes. Once she learns that friends are people who look out for one another, she befriends Magoichi and they make an oath to save each other when they're in trouble. When the Saika village is attacked by Nobunaga, Magoichi goes missing while Gracia saves the surviving Saika members. To her dismay, she is told by the Oda forces that he was killed in action, a claim that she denies. With Magoichi gone, she returns home and is married to Tadaoki Hosokawa. Many years later, due to mounting tension between the armies, soldiers from the Western Army storm the Hosokawa household to take her hostage. Staying true to their earlier promise, Magoichi saves her. Gracia rescues her husband's men and her guilt-ridden friend before they retreat from the Western forces. In the aftermath, she decides to return to politics. Her dream mode is a play on the beauty competition found in Nō and Oichi's scenarios. The beautiful ladies of the age are participating in a battle to prove which one of them is the most beautiful. Magoichi convinces the young Gracia to participate and gain more confidence in herself. In actuality, he jokingly uses her in order to collect his personal harem of ladies. Once she wins the contest, he deftly congratulates her and leaves the field to prepare to charm the captured women. Slowly, she realizes that Magoichi used her and decides to work with the maidens to punish him. After their victory, he praises her new found confidence and she apologizes for doubting him. In her story for Sengoku Musou 3: Moushouden, a sheltered Gracia decides to leave her home to follow Mitsuhide to the battlefield. She is curious of what it means to create a gentle world without war and seeks to help her father at Kizugawaguchi. Gracia is confused when Nobunaga orders for the deaths of surrendering refugees, asking her shocked parent if their deaths were needed for peace. Mitsuhide, too stricken to answer, wonders if he is following the right master when she professes her fear for Nobunaga's methods. Feeling that Nobunaga doesn't offer the world he wants, Nobunaga is killed by Mitsuhide at Honnōji. Since her participation at Kizugawaguchi impressed Tadaoki, she becomes his wife sometime after that and before Hideyoshi's backlash at Yamazaki. Requesting Tadaoki for reinforcements, Gracia accompanies her father and his close friend, Motochika, on the field. During the battle, Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide act as decoys in a bid for the armies to claim Mt. Tennoh. Hideyoshi is better prepared, however, as Kanbei unleashes a rockslide to isolate Akechi troops. With Mitsuhide heavily surrounded, his whereabouts become unknown and Motochika is dealt a fatal wound. Gracia, lost and without support, decides to retreat and search for her father. As she reaches the escape point, Tadaoki blocks her with orders to kill her since she is a daughter of a traitor. Tadaoki stops Gracia from escaping but, since he still loves her, can't deal the finishing blow and forcibly brings her back to the Hosokawa clan. Her husband is never forgiven by Hideyoshi and his reputation suffers. One day, Gracia sneaks away from her husband and retreats to Oshi Castle. Seeking to discover what it means to fight for something important, she befriends the Hōjō for their resistance against the Toyotomi army. She questions why key generals would choose to serve under Hideyoshi, who she despises for causing her father's disappearance. Kai encourages Gracia to live with Mitsuhide's will and to protect the future. Chased by Hideyoshi's army soon after the conflict, Gracia is pursued back to the Hosokawa mansion. Living in depression, she is placed into a dangerous spot when Mitsunari and Ieyasu later barter for Tadaoki's loyalty. Since Tadaoki refuses to send Gracia as a hostage, she wants to escape the wrath of the Western army to see her dream of a peaceful world realized. Working together with Kai and Nene, she also convinces Magoichi to live another path in life. During her escape, she is surprised when Tadaoki appears to help her. As she hurries to her husband, Mitsuhide arrives to protect his daughter from being taken away by Tadaoki. Mitsuhide apologizes for concealing himself for so long, stating he wanted to find an opportune time to reveal himself again to the world. Reunited with her father and gaining three precious friends, Gracia commits herself to keep living. Her desire for a land without war ignites Mitsuhide's own ambition. With her father and friends, they interrupt the Battle of Sekigahara and fight against both the Western and Eastern armies. As Nene seeks to lecture her "children" (Hideaki and Masanori) to join them, Gracia seeks reconciliation with Tadaoki. Convincing him through combat, he eventually confesses his genuine love for her and abandons his duty to Ieyasu. The Akechi army then gradually work to subdue both sides of the battlefield. Miraculously beating the odds, the land is united under the Akechi clan and wars are completely abolished under Mitsuhide's leadership. During one of the Gaidens for Chronicles, Gracia learns that her father wants to marry her off without her permission. Opposing her father's decision, she drags Magoichi and the protagonist in search for her true beloved. Gracia is the protagonist of Motochika's story in Sengoku Musou 3: Empires. It follows her departure to the outside world like in Moushouden, though the box carrying her winds up in Tosa where Motochika spots it. Anxious to see her father who had just returned home, she eagerly helps the Chōsokabe subdue the other clans of Shikoku so they can safely cross the sea back to Ōmi. However, news of Mitsuhide's disappearance changes all that. Hearing of his presence at Kyūshū, Gracia goes there with Motochika only to be frustrated by their fruitless search. After being consoled by Ginchiyo, the two women befriend one another and come to enjoy the sights of the region together. Their party is later told by Hanbei to attack the Mōri for information on Mitsuhide, but even Motonari has no clue of his whereabouts. Left without anymore leads to follow, Gracia's anguish intensifies upon learning of the Akechi's alleged rebellion against the Oda. She refuses to believe her father is a traitor and vows to prove his innocence no matter what. Reuniting with him at Yamazaki, the group realizes that one of the Oda's allies is responsible for making Mitsuhide a scapegoat. Gracia is angered by this revelation, though Motonari's counsel convinces her to take up the mantle of traitor alongside her father and hide so that the land may find peace. They leave Ginchiyo behind, unwilling to drag her in their situation. Much to Gracia's delight, the indignant swordswoman follows their ship using a wooden box, serving as proof of the bonds they share. Samurai Warriors 4 Gracia starts as Mitsuhide's sheltered daughter. Seeking to see the world, she stowaways on her father's ship twice to Tosa. As she assists Motochika's forces at Shimantogawa and Asan, Gracia is introduced to "the demoness" Koshōshō and to the concept of friendship by Magoichi. Gracia begins to idolize the former and swears friendship to the latter. Since Mitsuhide cannot keep her home, he reluctantly brings her with him to Kii Province. She attends a tea party with her father and Ranmaru before the battle. Remembering Magoichi's words about friendship verbatim, Gracia protests the young man's determination to die for any cause. To discourage him from accepting his fate, she forges a pact of friendship with him. By doing so, she unintentionally covers for her father from the suspicious page. Mitsuhide is disillusioned by Nobunaga at this point and resolves to revolt. At the same time he makes his decision, he receives news of Motochika's predicament at Iyo. Gracia volunteers to help her father's friend in his stead. Although surprised by Koshōshō's sudden change of allegiance, Gracia is quickly fascinated in the demoness's methods and seeks to learn from her. The noble maiden soon dubs herself Koshōshō's disciple. With her task in the west completed, she returns to the main land to help her father at Honnōji and Yamazaki. Although her father had arranged for her safe marriage into the Hosokawa family in advance, Gracia flees capture from the latter battle. Due to Motochika's influences, she believes she must inherit her father's spirit to keep resisting the times. She fights the Toyotomi army at Hiketa to honor her father and to help her mentor. Following the battle, Gracia is sent away to her marriage and lives her days in seclusion. She appears to have had a passing acquaintance with Kojirō since the swordsman mentions her and her husband. Her 4-II centric story has her and Koshōshō work together to make Naotora's wish to be more feminine come true. Gracia feels that the only way for Naotora to become aware of her natural charms is to regain her confidence. She believes the most effective means of achieving this is by scouting other ladies and preparing an unforgettable dance on stage. Although she mourns her father's death at Yamazaki, Gracia optimistically drags Naotora with her to fulfill her grand design at Kakegawa Castle, Kannagawa, and Shizugatake. Her recruits protest leaving their responsibilities until they are hypnotized by Gracia's magic to gleefully obey her. She misinterprets Koshōshō's recommendation to add a wild card into their group by spellbinding Katsuie to their cause. During the third conflict, Gracia feels they need more women for their dance and demands for Hideyoshi to fund an all-out war with every woman in the land. He agrees to do it as long as he acts as the referee for the battle. Once the battle concludes, the women stand united and the group performs before the eyes of the nation. Gracia rejoices the many trustworthy friends she has gathered and their success works wonders for Naotora's self-esteem. Content with her handiwork, she is soon forced to return to her confinement. Time passes, and Gracia's youthful cheer fades. Mitsunari orders for her to be held hostage. Jaded by her innocent dreams of harmony, Gracia is ready to comply until Koshōshō visits her and encourages her to resist. She gradually believes in the value of friendship again and works with the Hosokawa retainers and her band of idols to escape danger. To celebrate their reunion, the idols stage another grand dance and unite the land with their glamor. Hearing word of the second Tourney, Gracia joins hoping to learn of people from alternate worlds. It is there she encounters a female VSSE agent named Christy Ryan. How to unlock *Clear Man the Meat Level 3 with Zasalamel. *Play 1781 matches. For both methods, you must fight Gracia at Sekigahara. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with her by wishing for her from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing her for 340 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Gracia, wishing for her from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Mitsuhide Akechi's adventurous daughter, Gracia!" She will be seen left of Desdemona, right of Rimururu and above Porche. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Gracia holds her hands above her head. After the announcer calls her name Spins sending fireballs out of her bracelets as the camera zooms, then says "This is a strange and wonderful world!" Special Moves Magic Dance (Neutral) Emits a mini shockwave around her, similar to the final attack from a Musou. Press B again, she fires a ball of water and conjures a tornado. Warped Shot (Side) Gracia does a punch and then shoots a short range energy burst. Alluring Rain (Up) Gracia jumps into the air while circling her hands, trickling the opponents below her with energy spikes. Gale of Deception (Down) Gracia sends 4 lightning and wind based spinning balls forward. Angel Scatter (Hyper Smash) Gracia sets her hands together saying "Here I go!" then crouches on the ground. Her back briefly sprouts an aspiration of angel wings as beams of magical feathers damage foes. Love Bomb (Final Smash) Gracia raises her hands into the air saying "My life on the line!" and summons a giant ball of mystic energy. She proceeds to throw it in front of her, creating a massive explosion. After this, she says "Did you see that?!" Bonus Costumes Gracia_-_Samurai_Warriors_3_XL.png|thumb|Sengoku Musou 3 Moushouden Costume Gracia_sw2xl.png|Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends Costume Gracia_Special_Clothes_(SW4_DLC).jpg|Wedding Gracia Gracia_Special_Clothes_(SW4II_DLC).jpg|Devil Gracia Sengoku Musou 3 Moushouden Costume Gracia's first Bonus Costume is her Sengoku Musou 3 Moushouden appearance. To unlock, one must clear Classic Mode with Gracia. After Master Hand's defeat, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Oh, wow! You earned Gracia's Sengoku Musou 3 Moushouden Costume! Outstanding!" Then, highlight Gracia and press Minus once. Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends Costume Gracia's second Bonus Costume is her Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends costume. To unlock, one must kill 200 Smash Run enemies with Gracia. After the Smash Run is over, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "If you earned Gracia's Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends costume, then you're ready to learn about new lands!" Then, highlight Gracia and press Minus twice. Wedding Gracia Gracia's third Bonus Costume is her wedding outfit from the Samurai Warriors 4 DLC Special Costume pack. To unlock, one must clear Beer Bottle Cut Level 3 with Gracia. After all the bottles are cut open successfully, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Oh la la! You just pronounced Gracia and her groom husband and wife, as you've earned her wedding dress!" Then, highlight Gracia and press Minus thrice. Devil Gracia Gracia's fourth Bonus Costume is her devil outfit from the Samurai Warriors 4-II DLC Special Costume pack. To unlock, one must defeat Female Mokujin in Classic Mode with Gracia, then finish the mode. After that, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Gracia's become a devil! She could rival any powerful demon out there now!" Then, highlight Gracia and press Minus four times. Victory Animations #Gracia walks up, then spins gracefull saying "The more I learn, the more I want to know." then poses. #Gracia forms an energy ball, then throws it skyward, then says "There's no one better!" #Gracia cartwheels, then thrusts her palms two times, then kneels saying "Hah... I did pretty well out there!" On-Screen Appearance Gracia flies out of a box and says "The door to battlefield has opened!" Special Quotes *Father! Let's battle! (When fighting Mitsuhide) *Mago! Finally we meet! (When fighting Magoichi) *What is the source of your powers? Tell me! (When fighting Zhang Jiao) *Tell me, how do you stay so beautiful? (When fighting Zhenji or Christy (Time Crisis)) *Please teach me some of your magic. (When fighting Zuo Ci) Trivia *Gracia's rival is a VSSE who had leaked Neodyne's information, and would later be Keith Martin's girlfriend, Christy Ryan, and her second rival is a scythe user with allegiance to no one with the ability to reincarnate, Zasalamel. *Even though Samurai Warriors 4 lacked an English dub, Gracia shares her English voice actress with Mariah, Hotaru Futaba, and Iris. *Gracia shares her French voice actress with Lust, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Isabella "Ivy" Valentine, Ana of the Kat and Ana pair (in FMV cutscenes), Eloise and Honoka. *Gracia shares her German voice actress with Shion. *Gracia shares her Arabic voice actress with Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, Rose, Luxray, Pidgeot, Heracross, Sawk, Shadow, Jeane, Iris (the one from Pokemon), Anya Amasova, Narancia Ghirga, Laura Matsuda, Ramlethal Valentine, Diego Marquez, Astro Boy, Veronica Liones, Nagisa Shiota, Hisako, Lunamaria Hawke (in all her Mobile Suits), Talonflame, Casca, Sarada Uchiha, Obito Uchiha and Meliodas. Category:Samurai Warriors characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume